


Dominance

by Colorful_World, kumo_is_kumo



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colorful_World/pseuds/Colorful_World, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Title: DominancePrompt-#: 239For: AnonymousPairing: Jonghyun/KeyAuthor: kumo_is_kumo@ao3 & DW; TimidLittleRabbit@affWord count: 2,876 wordsRating: NC-17Warnings: ABO!au, Omega!key, Alpha!jonghyun, Mafia, Minor character death, Smut, Rimming, KnottingSummary: Kibum is a feared and respected “alpha”. He has a secret that no one knows: his submissive side as an omega comes out when he is finally locked in a bedroom, together with Jonghyun, his personal bodyguard and his alpha mate.





	Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Dominance  
> Prompt-#: 239  
> For: Anonymous  
> Pairing: Jonghyun/Key  
> Author: kumo_is_kumo@ao3 & DW; TimidLittleRabbit@aff  
> Word count: 2,876 words  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Warnings: ABO!au, Omega!key, Alpha!jonghyun, Mafia, Minor character death, Smut, Rimming, Knotting  
> Summary: Kibum is a feared and respected “alpha”. He has a secret that no one knows: his submissive side as an omega comes out when he is finally locked in a bedroom, together with Jonghyun, his personal bodyguard and his alpha mate.

** ______________________________________________________________________________ **

****Author’s Note:** ** To dear prompter, I could never resist ABO and despite this being deliberately short, I want to show the exact plot like how you left your prompt. You might like or not like it, but I personally love it a lot. Hope everyone enjoy this short smutty fic. Show me how you think about this and thank you for reading. Thanks to the mods for hosting this great fest.  
______________________________________________________________________________

Right after his father died five years ago, Kibum took over the organization as the sole heir and he quickly rose to the top as one of the best leaders that have ever existed.

He is scary, respected, and cruel. Everyone obeys his words. Everyone goes to kiss his feet. He is cunning and vicious, sarcastic when he talks and precise when he decides something. If anyone ever disobeys him, they could just kiss their soul goodbye because Kibum doesn’t need loser and traitor working under him.

He exudes alpha’s aura, thick and powerful. His presence itself is overpowering, no one would want to talk back, much less to look into his eyes. 

 

 

***

 

 

Kibum pulls the trigger as soon as he rises up from his seat. The deafening sound of gunshot is heard, echoing all over the basement office. Blood splutters all over the white carpet before the limp body falls down thudding to the ground.

“Repeat?” Kibum asks slowly, playing with the trigger of the gun in his hand. The remaining two guys shudder and look very pale, quickly bow down to the floor.

“P-Please spare us, boss! We d-didn’t know!! We just followed h-his w-w-words!!”

“Well,” Kibum makes a pouting face, “but you tricked me. And you took MY money.”

One of the guys rises up a bit. “We w-will give it b-back, boss!”

“I don’t need the fucking money.” His voice goes down in an octave. “I only need you two useless trash to get out of my fucking place!!!” He shouts. The two guys tremble and quickly obey, running out of the office.

As soon as the door is closed, he says, “Take care of their corpse.”

His men nod and go out to finish the two scumbags. Kibum throws the gun to his desk before slumping back to his seat.

“Your hand’s fine?” The man standing behind him speaks with reserved tone. Kibum glances back through his shoulder. 

“Not really, it’s throbbing a bit. I should really get used to use this gun.”

The man nods. “You should get it treated.”

Kibum gives him a sly smirk. “Why? You are going to kiss it better?” He asks, waving his hand in front of the man’s face.

It’s a joke; the both of them know it. But Kibum still shudders and looks up with hooded eyes when he feels a stronger aura blows to him.

“Know your place.” The man speaks, lifting a hand up to push Kibum’s chin up. 

Kibum lets out a soft moan. “Oh, punish me. I have been a very bad boy.” He purrs like a cat. 

 

 

***

 

 

Kibum is an __alpha__. That’s what everyone knows. 

What they don’t know won’t hurt them.

Because except for his dead father and his right hand man, no one knows that he is actually __an omega__. An omega, in public’s eyes, is the lowest status and has no right to speak over for himself or herself. No one listens to them, they are given side eyes, they are treated as slaves and breeding machines.

Kibum has always been a silent kid, a cruel and over thinking one ever since he was a child. When he was still so little, he was the cold little young master that no one dared to talk back to. He could snap your neck in a second. You wouldn’t want to get into his bad side.

When he was eight years old, the special training was placed upon him. He was trained to be the leader, as the sole heir of his father. Their mafia organization was at the top position, no one would try to challenge for the position as it was solely reserved for Kibum and Kibum only.

Their mafia organization was in a good relationship with the bodyguard organization. The leader was good friend with his father so it was only right that the heir of the bodyguard was put in charge of Kibum’s safety. Jonghyun was his name.

Kibum was not one to put his guard down in front of anyone. He was raised watching his father being the cruel one, never sparing any affection, and making decision in killing one’s soul in mo more than a second. Kibum didn’t have the place in his heart where he would spare someone. He closed himself, opting to focus in his training to take over his father’s position when the right time came. He didn’t even pay attention to the ten years old bodyguard following after his shadow.

Their conversation consisted of formal exchange in how are you and have you eaten. Kibum didn’t pay any attention to the alpha bodyguard Jonghyun and the latter didn’t say anything other than doing his own job. They kept their gap.

Although, Kibum sometimes felt like a real omega, having this weird attracted feeling towards his bodyguard. As much as he covered his scent with the alpha pheromones, he couldn’t deny that the bodyguard was one of the most dominant and attractive alphas he had ever met. He once even thought of submitting under the alpha’s mercy but quickly shook the thought away before Kibum was an __alpha__. He would never submit to anyone.

Kibum had never let his bodyguard entered his room. It was the only place where Kibum was able to be alone and able to be himself. No more alpha pretense in there, just an omega moaning softly when his heat circle came. No one was supposed to know that he was not a dominant alpha. If anyone knew, they deserved to die.

It took him ten years until someone found out.

Kibum was eighteen by the time, growing into a dominant alpha in no time and acing his whole training with nice score. His father was always giving him the proud look. 

On that one certain day, Kibum was awoken with the strong smell of his heat spiraling all over his room. He rummaged into his bedside drawer, trying to find that specific heat suppressant that was supposed to tone down his needy scent. He searched for everywhere but he couldn’t find anything until he realized that he ran out of the pills.

Kibum hissed to himself, thinking quickly and forming a plan to tell his father that he was not feeling well today. He curled under the duvet, getting rid of his pajamas and running his hand up and down along his hard erection. When an omega was in heat, nothing could stop their instinct from seeking for pleasure and submitting to a dominant.

His entrance twitched, self lubrication slid down his ass crack and Kibum grunted into the pillow, feeling his whole body shuddering in delight when his fingers made in contact with his wet entrance. It took no time for him to shove three fingers deep, caressing his inner walls roughly to seek for friction that would bring him the utmost pleasure.

He didn’t hear the door opening and he didn’t smell the heavy dominance scent. When the bed dip behind him and the duvet was ripped away from him, Kibum gasped in surprise. Jonghyun, his bodyguard, was hovering on top of him, letting out the dominating scent and making his consciousness submitting.

“Omega.” Jonghyun whispered lowly, eyes flashing in want and arousal. Kibum broke into a soft moan, arching his back when the bodyguard’s hands came to touch his sides with calloused fingers.

“Please,” Kibum begged, he never begged, “help me.” He muttered again, moaning when the alpha got rid of his clothes and got in between his legs. Plump lips crawled along his skin and lathered him under the dominant’s scent. Kibum panted heavily, twisting his fingers into the male’s brunette locks while having wet nips along his heavily hanging cock.

Jonghyun spun him around, nudging his nose and mouth against Kibum’s entrance which was flooding with self lube. Kibum keened in pleasure, having an alpha scenting him deeply and licking at his liquid.

When the alpha pushed inside with his hard and thick cock, Kibum choked out in a surprised moan. He didn’t expect the alpha to take him so quickly but he was not one to complain.

Rough hands manhandled him to the angle that the alpha desired, taking him in strong and fast pace that had Kibum moaning like a real bitch in heat. No one could picture how the usually silent alpha bodyguard would be taking the alpha boss and wrecking him into a puddle of mess. 

Kibum was overwhelmed with the whole feelings, the friction, and the pleasure. On one hand, the forced dominant side in him was telling him to back away but on the other hand, his whole real omega side told him to stay still and submit completely.

A loud cry was ripped away from his mouth when he came dirtying the duvet with his cum. He panted heavily, matted hair bouncing on top of his head while the alpha fucked him mercilessly and trying to reach his orgasm. He cried out when a knot filled him so tightly, locking them together before he was filled with the warm cum splashing inside of him.

Kibum panted, crooning his head to look at the alpha through his shoulder. Jonghyun was staring straight at him.

“You are an omega.” The bodyguard had said. Kibum narrowed his eyes on him. “I dare you to tell anyone about this.”

The smirk curling up on the bodyguard’s mouth was nerve wrecking but somehow Kibum found himself staring at it a bit longer. He felt hands caressing the swell of his ass, groping the flesh, and parting them apart.

He hissed out a soft whine when the alpha bucked into him, his large knot still giving him weird pleasuring friction.

“Are you trying to make a deal with me?”

Kibum gulped, gripping onto the ruined bed sheet. “You shit—ah!”

The alpha had started moving into him again, feeling the continuous self lube from how his heart circle was not yet over. Kibum moaned softly, moving his hips back to take the alpha more and more, as if they were not that close enough.

“I won’t say anything, under one condition.” Jonghyun said, leaning over to drape his chest over Kibum’s sweaty back. Kibum mewled when he felt teeth tugging onto his head, lips kissing his earlobe, before whispering, “You submit to me and I won’t tell a soul.”

Kibum groaned, crying out in pleasure when Jonghyun drilled into him, fucking him in harsh and rough thrusts that had him saw stars.

It was a deal made between them, starting from that very second.

 

 

 

 

 

At first, Kibum was glaring at his bodyguard whenever they were alone, but he was always a moaning mess, submitting, and pleading for more whenever they were locked in the confine of his bedroom.

It took some time, but Kibum noticed how good Jonghyun was doing as his bodyguard. He kept Kibum safe from literally anything. When there was one time Kibum was attacked by a traitor in the organization, Jonghyun took care of the rat in a blink of an eye. Or at that time when Kibum went missing because he wanted a time alone, Jonghyun found him and took him home. Or even at that time a fight broke between their organization and their rival, Kibum was taken as the hostage and Jonghyun killed everyone touching Kibum without any mercy, and cradled Kibum to his chest in a tight embrace.

That very same night, Kibum planted a soft kiss on the bodyguard’s lips, muttering thank you. Jonghyun stared at him as if he was possessed with something, before tackling him down to the bed to take him all night long.

When Kibum’s father died, Jonghyun was there for him. Kibum didn’t feel any ounce of sadness, but it was hard to completely take over the business under his name and command. Jonghyun helped him through it all, massaging his shoulder when the paper works had become too much. They shared a kiss inside of the office room without any witness. 

There was one time when Jonghyun suddenly came with a tiny cake to his bedroom in the middle of the night. Kibum was woken up with gentle rubs on his head and he found that the tiny cake was a gift to celebrate his long forgotten birthday. There was this foreign look in Jonghyun’s eyes as he watched Kibum blew the candle. Kibum took the cake and put it on the bedside drawer, before he pulled the alpha into his bed and claiming his mouth in a kiss.

It changed from there on. Kibum noticed his bodyguard’s every movement. Jonghyun made sure to follow him no matter where he went. Even into the shower.

Kibum felt safe. He felt safe and at home when Jonghyun was there with him, holding a leading hand on the small of his back whenever they walked. It was nice to act submissive behind his hard dominant pretense. Jonghyun made him felt like he was living his life for real.

 

 

 

 

 

That one certain night when Kibum took Jonghyun to the summer house his father owned, everything changed. He came to the bodyguard, kissing his mouth roughly, and tugging onto his hair. Jonghyun’s arms winded around his waist, caressing his back up to his neck. Their feet stumble here and there, finally buckling to the couch where Jonghyun discarded his pants away to lick him up and down along his twitching and needy entrance.

Kibum had whispered something, so soft and tender, in between his mewls. Jonghyun stopped sucking marks into his thighs, looking up with alarmed eyes.

__“Claim me.”__ Kibum had said. Jonghyun didn’t say anything, only releasing Kibum out of his clothes. The look in his eyes told Kibum that he understood and he reciprocated his feeling. In a swift move, Jonghyun had him pinned into the couch, cock settled deep inside of him. Kibum clutched onto his shoulder, letting out soft noises that only omegas could understand.

Jonghyun’s touch on his hips was gentle, pinning him deep into the couch while he fucked him hard. Kibum was a moaning mess, lips swollen from all the biting, and eyes blown in pleasure. His voices and his gestures all showed his submission and Jonghyun took that one last agreement of eye contact before he clamped his teeth deep into the side of Kibum’s neck.

Kibum purred like a little kitten, pulling the alpha into his embrace while calling out for his name against his ear. He heard Jonghyun’s amused chuckle, pumping into him while holding him close.

The rest of the time was spend with Kibum riding the alpha’s cock, moaning submissively and showing his entire real self to the alpha who had become his mate.

 

 

 

 

 

The time Kibum said his affection out loud, Jonghyun was in rut. An alpha was in rut once in a time, losing his mind and seeking for pleasure from their submissive. Kibum had welcomed him into his bedroom, undressing him with his lithe fingers, and taking Jonghyun’s whole cock deep into his mouth, him kneeling and dirtying his knees.

Jonghyun’s grip on his hair was tight and painful, but Kibum moaned around his erection like he was waiting for that. He nosed along the alpha’s thick cock, nuzzling into his pubic hair, and taking his heavy balls into his mouth. Jonghyun took his arms up and slammed him down to the bed, having his way with him, plunging his cock in and out for numerous of times.

When their sanity was back, Kibum hugged the alpha close and whispered a low, “Love you.”

Jonghyun had stiffened against his chest, before the alpha chuckled and towered on top of him. Kibum stared in anticipation, mewling when he got the softest kiss on his mouth and a smiling alpha.

“Love you too, Kibum.” The alpha had muttered, rubbing their noses together. Kibum felt a smile bloomed on his lips.

 

 

***

 

 

“Are you a bad boy?” Jonghyun asks, moving his hips slowly, drawing his cock out of the little bitch moaning under him.

“Y-Yes, yes, I’m a very bad boy.” Kibum whispers, twisting the necktie holding his wrists together. He yelps when the alpha bends his knees up to his chest, folding him into two.

“And what should a bad boy get?” Jonghyun lazily ponders, slapping his growing knot along the omega’s wet and reddening entrance. Kibum whines for attention, wanting it to be plowed inside of him, wanting his wrists to be free from the resistance, and wanting all of Jonghyun.

“P-Punishment!” Kibum croaks out, howling in pleasure when Jonghyun pushes his erection deep into him. The feeling when they unite is so wonderful, a blast of pheromones and affection surging through him. He throws his head back, gasping for air while Jonghyun traces his lips along the claim mark he left so many years ago.

“Love you,” Jonghyun mutters, pecking the mark before holding himself up to give him more pleasure hidden in the word of punishment, all the good feeling Kibum knows he deserves for scoring himself with such a perfect alpha.

Kibum cries out, eyes rolling back in pleasure when Jonghyun slants his lips down onto his.

Oh, he loves his dominant.

He loves this dominance Jonghyun put upon him.


End file.
